footballmasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategies for Europa Match
Unlock Level: Lv.46 What is Europa Match? Europa Match is a game mode that uses the tournament system. And it is divided into two stages, Qualifying Round and Knock-out Stage. 'Qualifying Round' Duration The Qualifying Round will last 5 days. Rules Choose a division to join the Qualifying Round. The winner of the Qualifying Round will advance to the Final Round. A division contains a maximum of 300 teams. 1. Offseason is every day from 22:00 to 08:00. 2. You can play a maximum of 8 matches in Qualifying Round every day. Challenge chances will be reset after the offseason. 3. During Qualifying Round, the abilities of all "division players" (Their nationalities are the same as the division) will be increased by 8%. 4. During the first two days of the Qualifying Round, you can switch to other divisions by using GEMs. Your points will be reset when you switch to other divisions and your challenge chances of that day will not be reset. You need to spend more GEMs when you switch to other divisions continuously. Searching Rules Spend Euros to search for your opponents among your division. Your optional opponents will be 2 other managers whose position is close to you and 1 NPC (NPC will not appear in the ranking list). Points Rules 1. You can earn points when you initiate and win a match in the Qualifying Round, and your opponent will lose points. When you lose the match, you will lose points and your opponent's points will not be changed. 2. The more points your opponent has, the more points you can earn when you win, and the fewer points you will lose when you lose. The range is 1-24 points. 3. When you win a match in the Qualifying Round, you can obtain 1 extra point if you have no less than 3 "division players" in your first XI and 2 extra points for no less than 5 "division players" in your first XI. Ranking Rules The position will be based on points first. If the points are equal, the team strength will be compared. The higher the team strength, the higher the position (NPC will not appear in the ranking list). 'Daily Packs' You can claim Daily Packs for the first match, 4 matches, and 5 wins. The packs contain Championship Coins and you have a chance to get double the rewards! 'Final Round' 'Rules' The winner of the Qualifying Round will advance to the Final Round. Final Round uses Group Match System. 1. All teams will compete in the Group Stage first. The grouping is according to the division. There will be 8 matches a day. 2. Group Stage adopts points system, you can obtain 3 points for a win, 1 point for a draw and 0 points for a loss. 3. Group Ranking is decided by Points, Goal Difference (when Points are equal) and Total Goals Scored (when Goal Difference is equal). 4. At the end of the Group Stage, the Top 2 teams of each group will advance to Knock-out Stage to compete for the title. 'Reward' 1. For each match you win, you will receive 500 Championship Coins. 2. The champion will be rewarded with 2000 Championship Coins. 3. Championship Coins can also be earned by supporting other teams. The supporters will receive extra Championship Coins when the team they support wins. 4. If a team with fewer supporters wins, its supporters will receive more Championship Coins. 'Shop' You can redeem items in Europa Match Shop with Championship Coins. And the items are divided into two kinds: 1. Items only applicable to the Master Match: Fan Cheer, Fan Chant, Fan Abuse, Fan Hiss and Tactical Insight. These items can help you qualify for the Final Round. 2. Items that can boost your team strength: Jr. ATK / DEF Replay (helps level up your counter tactics in Coaching ), and Training / Potential / Growth Report (necessary items in the Reinforce ). 'Strategies' 1. If you don't have confidence in getting promoted into the Final Round, then enroll yourself in an area where there are teams with great potential to win. If the final winner is from your area, then you will also receive extra points. 2. In the Final Round, you will be able to receive 500 coins for each win. If you encounter a well-matched opponent, use your coins to buy items which can boost your team strength. Don't forget to place your bid on the team that you think will be the winner, it could bring you considerable rewards. 3. When the finals are coming, in order to counter your tactics, some managers will try to figure out which tactics you are using by playing Friendly Match against you. If this happens, you will probably lose. To avoid this from happening, you can shield yourself up before the match starts so that no team can attack you.